


The Drarry Musical

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amazing friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Multi, Musical, Mutual Pining, Singing, dedicated friends, oblivious drarry, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Draco and Harry's friends write and perform a musical for them when their oblivious denial goes much too far.//Completed//Word count: 6.1k
Relationships: Blon - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, Ginny Weasley/Astoria Greengrass, Gistoria, Pansmione, Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 19
Kudos: 183





	The Drarry Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovely_drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_drarry/gifts).



> holy shit i wrote a drarry musical! whooooooooo  
> it's a well deserved gift too, for putting up with my excited rambling and screenshots and song searching, and being nice enough not to tell me to sod off, thank you!  
> gods you guys have no idea how much i wish i had the means to cosplay and perform it.  
> im surprised no one's made a drarry musical before, it would be a *huge* hit am i right?

"Potter. What are you doing here?" 

Draco huffed as he walked into the small Ministry theater chamber Pansy had rented out. She'd _begged_ him to come see the musical she's taking part in, and of course Draco had come, he couldn't say no to her. She'd been working on this for a few long months, alongside a few others, though she never once revealed to Draco what it was about. Said it was better if it was left a surprise until the day they planned to perform. She said it wouldn't be a big show, she'd invited only Draco and a couple of others.

Pansy had lied apparently, since the only other person there was Potter, though Draco didn't mind his presence at all.

"I'm here to watch Hermione's musical, if you must know." Potter rolled his eyes and sat down in the first row. Draco sighed and took the seat next to him, keeping his eyes affixed to the dark stage.

"I'm here to watch Pansy." He offered and said nothing more.

The doors of the theater closed with a click.

The stage lit up.

~

Pansy and Granger walked out into the stage, and Draco blinked.

They were dressed in their old school robes. Pansy was sporting platinum blonde wig and a scowl while Granger's hair was up in a messy bun, a lightning bolt drawn onto her forehead and thick round glasses sitting atop her nose.

"Potter...is that _us?"_ Draco muttered, blinking dumbly at the stage.

"I..think so?" Potter sounded just as baffled.

Pansy tilted her head and stuck a hand on her hip, and Blaise's voice came out on the speakers, narrating her thoughts, while she idly stared at Granger, who was facing away from her:

"Is that...is that _the_ Harry Potter? Oh Merlin, that _is_ him! I simply _must_ become his friend."

Potter snorted next to Draco, who was scowling fiercely.

"Yeah, how did that work out for you?" Potter nudged him with his shoulder and Draco scoffed, opting to keep his dignity somewhat intact by not acknowledging Potter.

Pansy cocked a hip out and strode towards Granger, pasting on a smug smirk:

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." A pause as Granger turned and gave Pansy a once over. "You'll soon learn that some Wizarding families are better than others, you wouldn't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that." 

Pansy stuck out her hand for a handshake.

Draco scowled deeper.

Granger frowned, then replied in a completely deadpan tone:

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

And turned away, strolling off the stage.

Pansy stood there with a feigned expression of shock, then scoffed and spun on her heel. Blaise's voice came on again:

"Since I'm a spoiled, immature brat that doesn't know how to deal with my emotions I'll just take it all out on Potter since he's rejected me. Stupid _saint_ Potter, with his _scar_ and his broomstick, I'll show him I'm better than him in every way!"

Draco gasped in indignation:

"That is _not--"_ He began, entirely offended.

Potter lifted his eyebrows and gave him a _look._

Draco shut up and turned away, cheeks blazing.

Pansy strode off the stage on the other side.

The lights went low and a moment later, they were both out on the stage, once again, as music started playing. They circled each other for a moment before Pansy started _singing:_

"Anything you can do, I can do _better!"_

Granger scoffed and waved her hand off, chuckling out her line while Pansy put her foot down:

"I can do anything better than you!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

 _"Yes I can!"_ Pansy smiled wide and whipped her head towards Granger, eyes alight.

Granger threw her arms out and spun towards Pansy, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, wearing an irritated leer while the other sang:

"Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Yes I am!" Granger held the note, then continued: "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

Pansy rolled her eyes and cut in:

"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow!"

Granger twirled towards Pansy and fell into her arms, leaning down:

"I can live on bread and cheese!"

Pansy cocked an eyebrow while she held Granger from falling flat onto her arse:

"And only on that?"

"Yup." Granger beamed.

"So can a rat." Pansy snickered sotto voice and promptly dropped her.

Granger fell to the ground and sputtered, rising to her feet gracefully at once, smoothly continuing to sing as if nothing's happened at all:

"Any note you can sing, I can sing higher."

Pansy slid around Granger and eyed her disdainfully with a sniff:

"I can sing any note higher than you."

"No you can't." Granger challenged, a cock on her brow crinkling the drawn on scar.

"Yes I can." Pansy quipped, voice rising.

"No you can't." Granger sang, hitting a higher note.

"Yes I can." Pansy set her foot down and hit the highest note Draco had ever heard in his life.

Granger stopped for a moment, regarded Pansy, and the music fell down to a quiet simmer:

"How do you sing that high Malfoy?"

"I'm a _girl."_ Pansy unrepentantly shrugged.

Potter snickered next to Draco and Draco hit him upside down the head. This was absolutely bloody _ridiculous._

"Why is this so accurate?" 

Draco heard Potter mumble to himself and rolled his eyes. 

The music picked up again, and Granger sauntered up to Pansy, leaning in until their noses brushed:

"Anything you can say I can say _softer.."_

"I can say anything softer than you." Pansy sighed into the space between them.

"No you can't." Granger's voice tapered downwards as she reached for a lock of hair in the wig.

"Yes I can." Pansy murmured, only the sound projecting charms carrying her voice out. She drummed her fingers up Granger's chest and settled a palm on her collarbones.

"No you can't." Granger whispered.

 _"Yes I can!"_ Pansy suddenly yelled, shoving Granger away and throwing her arms up as she slid across the stage.

Granger stumbled and scowled in her direction, clapping her hands until a bottle of Firewhiskey popped into the air and fell down. Granger caught it and uncorked it with a flick of her thumb:

"I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker."

Pansy spun towards her and plucked the bottle from her fingers:

"I can drink it _quicker_ , and get even _sicker."_

Granger snapped her fingers and the bottle vanished. Pansy leered at her and stood akimbo, lifting her chin high as she continued to sing:

"I can open any safe."

Granger tilted her head curiously and tapped a finger to her lips:

"Without being caught?"

"You _bet!"_ Pansy nodded haughtily.

Granger smiled sweetly and flicked Pansy on the nose:

"That's what I thought, you _crook."_

Then Granger took a deep breath and caught Pansy by the hand, twirling her around a few times:

"Any note you can hold, I can hold _longer."_

Pansy let herself be spun though she smiled a wan grin:

"I can hold any note longer than you." 

Granger chuckled and let go of Pansy mid spin, sending her stumbling with momentum:

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." Pansy shot over her shoulder as she made an act of tripping and then righting herself.

"No you caaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn'ttt." Granger held.

Pansy ran a hand through the wig and let out a slow breath, before she lifted an arm into the air, threw her head back and began to sing:

"Yes _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii can!"_

She finished with a flourish.

Granger waved her hand in dismiss, mouthing _'Show off'_ without putting a hitch into her line:

"Fine, you can."

Pansy nodded her head with a tone of finality, but Granger held up a finger with a half smile:

"But anything you can say I can say faster."

Pansy leaned her weight to one side:

"I can say anything faster than you."

"No you cant." Granger rambled quickly.

"Yes I can." Pansy shot back quicker.

"Noyoucan't." Granger called over her.

"YesIcan." It was practically unintelligible.

The music boomed and Granger leaped in time with it, Pansy catching her like a bride:

"I can jump a hurdle." Granger mooned, wrapping an arm around Pansy's neck.

"I can wear a girdle." Pansy snicked.

"I can knit a sweater." Granger hopped out of Pansy's arms and summoned a green sweater, twirling it out on display.

"I can fill it better." Pansy clucked it out of Granger's hands and slipped it on in a smooth motion, puffing out her chest to prove the point.

Granger rolled her shoulders and shrugged, an arrogant expression caught on her face:

"I can do most anything."

"Oh, can you bake a pie?" Pansy shot back.

Granger bristled back, biting her lip:

"No..."

"Eh, neither can I." Pansy sighed and flung the sweater off of herself, vanishing it mid air.

Draco did not understand how that didn't send the wig flying clean off her head.

Granger breezed towards Pansy, catching her hips and turning her around until Pansy was facing her.

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter." 

Pansy's smile softened and she laid her hands on Granger's shoulders:

"I can sing anything sweeter than you."

Granger wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist, pressing her closer. Her voice dropped into something melodic and soft:

"No you can't..."

Pansy slid her arms around Granger's neck, rested their foreheads together. She practically purred:

"Yes I can.."

Granger slid a hand up Pansy's back and cupped the back of her head, her other hand splayed on the small of her back, and dipped her backwards while singing with a soothing, honeyed tone:

"No you can't..."

Pansy hitched a leg around Granger's waist:

"Yes I can.." She melted.

Granger leaned closer, eyes intense:

"No you can't.." 

Pansy slid a hand round the line of Granger's neck, cupped her cheek:

"Ohh yes I can.." 

Granger pulled back, straightening Pansy and slid a step away from her, keeping her at arms length:

"No you can't, can't, _can't!"_ She punctuated each word with a strong tick.

"Yes I can, can, _can!"_ Pansy shot back, voice defiant and haughty.

They took deep breaths and sang in unison, timed together perfectly:

"No you can't!'  
"Yes I can!"

They held the note for a few seconds, before tapering off abruptly as darkness swept over the stage.

Draco couldn't quite comprehend what he'd seen.

"That was..." He murmured, trailed off, because he hadn't the slightest actual clue _what_ that was.

"That was our school years in one song." Potter supplied, chuckling breathlessly. 

Draco said nothing, because it was so plainly and simply correct and all encompassing there was really nothing else he could possibly add.

There was some shuffling as they pushed something onto the stage, and then the lights blinked on again to reveal Granger splayed on a bed, staring up at the ceiling solemnly. Banners of the Gryffindor house crest fluttered around her. There was only the quiet sound of her breathing for a moment, then Weasley's voice came through to narrate:

"Harry had never been less interested in Quidditch. He was growing rapidly obsessed with Draco Malfoy."

Draco arched his eyebrows, a menacing grin stretching his lips as he heard Potter splutter and scoff next to him. He turned that smirk on the man:

"Obsessed were you?"

Potter's cheeks were blazing and he struggled to speak for a moment:

"Shut up Malfoy, it's not my fault your hair fucking sparkles--" Then he realized what he'd said and clamped a hand over his mouth while Draco couldn't help but laugh.

He turned his attention back to the stage, something light floating through his chest.

The scene turned dark, and after some more switching the light bathed over Pansy curled up on a green couch, the Slytherin banners hanging behind her. There was also Astoria tucked in next to her.

"Pansy, Potter is so stupid." Pansy proclaimed, voice gritty and petulantly.

Astoria sighed in a put upon way Draco remembered Pansy often emulated:

"What did he do this time Dray?" 

Pansy twirled a hand through the blonde wig and waved her other arm about, gesturing wildly as she launched into a rant, doing her best to hold Draco's accent:

"Have you _seen_ his hair Pans? Its so..so.. _messy!_ It's like a rats' nest and I just want to--I just want to put my fingers through it and straighten it out for once! And his bloody glasses! Clunky and always hanging off his nose awkwardly, framing his face in such an ugly way! And do _not_ get me started on his _eyes!"_

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes, shrugged easily:

"You'll tell me anyways."

Pansy continued on as if nothing had been said:

"Bug eyed, staring at me behind those glasses, green like vomit! Just peering at me and I can't look away because it's just so _green!_ Like, like a bloody field in spring or something--"

Astoria cut in, playing Pansy perfectly:

"Draco, darling, you're so obsessed with him, just let it go."

"Of course I can't just _let it go!"_ Pansy scoffed, turned to stare incredulously at Astoria.

"Why not? What good does it do you to get so stressed over someone you hate?" Astoria cut.

"Because--Because--" Pansy sputtered for a moment. "Because he's a _git_ and I hate him and--"

Astoria smiled indulgently:

"Yeah, alright, I believe you darling. Calm down now."

The lights dimmed.

Potter nudged him in the ribs, and Draco absolutely _refused_ to turn to face him. He was flushed down his neck, a hot ball of embarrassment burning behind his ribcage.

"It would appear, my dearest Malfoy, that you've spoken much too soon." Potter purred with an insufferably smug voice.

"I _will_ hex you." Draco growled under his breath, dropped his head between his knees. Could he leave? He wanted to leave.

When he lifted his head again, the scene was set up differently. Four plain tables were strewn across, Pansy sitting behind the first one in the row, Granger sitting behind the last one. Astoria sat next to Pansy, while the Weaslette sat next to Granger, her hair done up to pose as her brother.

Pansy and Granger held each other's gazes, and there was silence, their eyes not flickering away from each other's.

Weasley's voice came on then:

"What is Malfoy up to _now?_ He's been acting out of character lately--"

Blaise cut in smoothly:

"Potter hasn't been eating as much treacle tart as usual, something must be wrong. I wonder..."

Weasley took over;

"Just look at him, eyes shining and hair glowing golden, utter prat.."

Blaise followed on:

"Bloody dimwit, sitting there laughing like a hippogriff giving birth--"

Astoria waved a hand in front of Pansy's face.

"Draco? Helloo?"

Pansy kept her gaze on Granger.

On the other side, the Weaslette was shaking Granger's shoulder:

"Harry? Mate? What are you staring at Malfoy for? Harry?"

Nothing.

They were fixated.

It was only when Astoria slapped Pansy did the moment break and both looked away.

"Draco! What the hell were you so fixated on Potter for?" Astoria grumbled, and Pansy sighed:

"I wasn't _fixated._ I was _glaring._ Because I hate him, obviously."

Astoria gave her a pitiful, sad little knowing look. 

The lights dimmed.

A bout of shuffling and sweeping later, the stage was illuminated once more. There was a large tree prop at the center, and Pansy sitting atop it, sprawled.

Draco scowled and rolled his eyes. Potter chuckled softly. Draco elbowed him.

Astoria strode out into the scene, looking up at Pansy and sighing, propping both her hands on her waist:

"Draco just come down. You've been waiting for Potter for 2 hours up there, this is getting ridiculous."

Potter choked on his saliva next to Draco.

 _"Two hours?!_ Did you _actually_ wait for me for _two bloody hours_ up in that bloody tree Malfoy?!"

Draco scoffed and pulled himself straighter up:

"Of _course_ not. It was closer to a half hour. I knew your schedule so I knew when you'd be coming around."

Potter stared at him incredulously, looking even more confused:

"You knew my schedule?"

And it was then that Draco realized his cardinal mistake. He flushed and sneered:

"Well--well...well--It was--I just--Because--Oh _shut up!"_

Potter was in stitches and Draco had never hated Pansy more. 

"It hasn't been two hours Pans. He'll be coming out soon. He has Charms now, and then he'll be out." Pansy brought their attention back to the performance. 

Astoria gaped at her from below:

"And just _how_ do you know that?"

Pansy shrugged:

"Of course I know that. It's Potter." She said as if that explained everything.

"Draco...we need to talk." Astoria murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "You're so caught up in Potter, it's getting harder to believe you when you say you dislike him."

Pansy gasped and glared down at Astoria:

"Just _what_ is that supposed to _mean?!"_ She managed to sound just the right amount of baffled and shocked as Draco remembers he'd sounded that day.

"It's _supposed_ to mean, maybe you feel differently about him than you're claiming."

Pansy turned her nose up:

"I should bloody well know what I feel."

Astoria grumbled under her breath and climbed the prop tree to sit next to Pansy:

"I'm not saying you don't. I'm saying you might be misinterpreting the entire situation." 

"I am most certainly _not."_ Pansy defiantly bit. 

"Maybe not. Just...think about it darling." Astoria patted Pansy's shoulder and hopped down from the tree, disappearing off the stage just as the lights went out.

Merlin, he was stubborn. Draco could only recognize it in full _now._ Well, back then he'd been more so in denial than stubborn, but the difference between the two was negligible. 

He felt Potter's eyes on him and schooled himself. Gods, if only the earth would swallow him whole.

When the scene lit up again, Granger and Weaslette were walking side by side in a slow pace around the stage:

"Mate. All you've been doing is staring at that map looking for Malfoy on it. Just leave the prat alone." 

Granger rolled her eyes and pulled a piece of folded parchment from her robe sleeve:

"I _can't_ Ron. Malfoy is always up to something, I need to keep an eye on him."

Weaslette tugged the map out of her hands and snicked:

"Why? Why do you care so much what Malfoy does?"

Granger gesticulated with her arms, speaking in that _talking to a dumb small child_ tone:

"Because he'll get in trouble!" 

"And what does that matter to _you?"_ Weaslette challenged.

"Well it _does_ \--" Granger stopped. Her face scrunched up as if she'd sucked on a lemon. "It matters to me because..because he'll hurt people--Yeah, that's _it."_

Weaslette stopped and rounded on Granger. She put both her hands on Granger's shoulders:

"Why are you so worried about him? He doesn't deserve it, he's been treating you like shit. Worse even."

Granger averted her eyes to the ground for a moment, then raised her chin stubbornly, meeting Weaslette's gaze:

"It's not that--I'm not _worried,_ it's just that..Lately, he's been, I don't know, looking _worse._ Restless. I feel like there's something there and I just..I want to know. 

Weaslette squeezed Granger's shoulders and dropped her hands:

"It doesn't sound like you hate him anymore." She stated solemnly. "It sounds like quite the opposite in fact."

Granger's head snapped up and she glared straight through the Weaslette:

"Ron that's--Of course that's not _true--_ I'm not--It's _Malfoy!"_

Weaslette shrugged:

"Yes, exactly. It _is_ Malfoy. But you think about him so much it might as well be anyone else. You follow him around under the Cloak, Harry! What did you expect I'd think?" 

Granger said nothing, just pressed her lips in a thin line as the lights dimmed from the stage.

Draco felt Stupefied. What...He glanced at Potter, only to find him scratching at his neck and averting his eyes. Jumpy.

Was it..possible that...?

He never got to finish that thought, because the scene switched again.

When the lights came on again, the stage was cleared and Astoria and Pansy stood alone. They were glaring at each other, it appeared as if the scene caught them mid argument.

"Draco, it doesn't make _sense."_ Astoria sounded exasperated. "Just admit it to yourself!"

"No, Pansy. You're being ridiculous!" Pansy sniffed and turned away.

"It's okay Draco. No one else has to know." Astoria placed a hand on Pansy's arm but Pansy shook her away.

Draco's heart froze. He remembered this conversation. Oh _fuck--_

"There's nothing _to_ know Pansy!" Pansy stubbornly repeated to Astoria. Astoria sighed, and let a few notes of music play, starting to softly sing:

"Then why do you feel him all the time? Why is he always in the back of your mind?"

Pansy flinched and turned away, folding her arms across her chest.

Draco's mouth went dry. Surely Pansy wouldn't--Not in front of--They _couldn't_ reveal that--Though he supposed after the tree scene, he shouldn't be too surprised that the bint would out him completely. Draco swallowed and sneaked a glance at Potter. He was leaning forwards, eyes alight with interest.

"It drives you crazy when he's not around. It's too strong, am I wrong? It is--" Before Astoria could finish the sentence Pansy turned and hugged her:

"Oh what's the matter with me?" She murmured into Astoria's shoulder. Pansy began to sing as the music changed and lead into another song:

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that." She pulled away from the hug, casting her eyes heavenwards. "Oh this isn't worth the aggravation. Should be ancient history but it _isn't."_

Astoria grinned and picked up on the beat:

"Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through ya, boy you can't conceal it. I know how you feel and who you're thinking of."

Pansy scowled and spun around:

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" She growled.

Astoria tapped her shoulder and turned her around, still smiling brightly:

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh-oh?"

Pansy pushed away and made a dismissive arch with her arm:

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love.."

She swirled around and leaned backwards a bit, sighing:

"I guess I'll never learn my lesson. I can't believe it's gotten so far." She straightened up again, gripping her head and clenched her teeth, singing past it: "My head is screaming, get a _grip_ boy, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

Astoria sidled up to her and gripped Pansy's wrists, gently prying her hands away from her head:

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby I'm not buying, hon I saw you hit the ceiling."

She pulled Pansy to the center of the stage:

"Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it _bad?"_

Pansy closed her eyes and balled up her fists as her feet slid apart to the beat of the music:

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, _no!"_

Astoria grabbed her and shook her:

"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love."

Pansy bit her lip and slapped Astoria's hands away, scowling deeply at her:

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doing flips, read my lips you're in love." Astoria countered, cocking a hip out to nudge Pansy.

Pansy slid to the side and turned her chin up, striding along the stage as proud and cold as ever:

"You're way off base, I won't say it." 

Astoria looped her arm through Pansy's and caught her mid stride. Pansy jerked away and sighed:

"Get off my case I won't say it!"

Astoria grabbed Pansy's sleeve and tugged her slowly down to sit.

"Boy, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love."

She huddled Pansy closer and Pansy melted against her, the music dying as she sang her next line:

"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love..."

The note rang out into silence and the light dimmed on the two of them huddled close on the floor.

Draco dropped his head, and took a few even breaths. He couldn't believe Pansy would do this to him.

Potter mercifully said nothing, Draco didn't think he could take it.

The lights came on, falling on Granger and the Weaslette. 

"Ron. I think. I think you're...right." Granger murmured, her breaths coming slow.

Weaslette turned to her:

"About what?" 

Granger took a few steps ahead, crossing her arms behind her back:

"What you said a few weeks ago, about..about Malfoy." 

Weaslette's face was overcome with surprise and she rounded on Granger, trying to catch her gaze:

"Really? You're serious?"

Granger nodded:

"Yes. I've thought about it, and...well..yeah." 

Just as eloquent as the real Potter, Draco mused. Granger made an excellent actress.

Weaslette nodded with a hum:

"Alright, well it could've been worse, right? Can't think of _how_ right now, but it'll come to me. ANYWAYS, what are you going to do about it?"

Granger scoffed and rolled her eyes:

"Nothing, obviously. What am I gonna do, walk up to Malfoy and say _'I've fallen in love with you somehow for some reason I can't even explain to myself.'"_

Weaslette grimaced:

"Yeah, no, of course not. I meant just...I don't know...Why is that family so complicated?" 

Granger sighed:

"I can understand it to an extent I guess? Bloody Blacks.."

Weaslette nodded sadly:

"You've really put your foot in it now mate."

Granger nodded and slumped forwards:

"I _know._ Malfoy can't _ever_ find out. He'd hex me into oblivion." 

Oh Potter. Draco thought. Oh my dear Potter, au contraire...

Weaslette brightened up a bit at that:

"Are you sure? He stares at you just as much, you know. Climbed a tree to get your attention. Might be something there."

Draco grimaced. A Weasley figured it out. A _Weasley!_

Granger just snorted and rolled her eyes:

"Oh please Ron, of course he wouldn't feel that way about me. Even if he did, he can't take up with me."

Weaslette furrowed her brows:

"Why?"

Granger scoffed as if it were obvious:

"He's Pureblood Ron. His family is prestigious, Lucius would disown him if he was gay, much less with _me._ He's expected to be the heir, bear children, continue the Pureblood line, you know, that crap?"

"Oh. Right. Ow." Weaslette's pinched face spoke volumes.

"I could never ask someone to throw away their family and heritage for me." Granger sighed. "So. I guess we'll just go on as we did up to now. I'll manage.." 

Draco couldn't believe his ears. He sat there, growing roots on the spot, and only when soft music started playing did he snap out of it. 

Weaslette began to hum and sing, mischief in her eyes:

"That old Black magic has you in its spell, that old Black magic he weaves so well.." She clapped Granger on the back rather forcefully, and Granger stumbled forwards with a groan.

"Ron!" Granger's reprimand fell on deaf ears as the song continued to unfold:

"Icy fingers up and down your spine, that same old witchcraft when his eyes meet yours." 

"Stop, Ron--It isn't funny--" Granger pleaded, looking frustrated beyond belief, but the Weaslette cut her off by chuckling, a rumbling sound that did indeed very much resemble her brother's:

"Ah but it is a _little_ funny mate. This habit of yours to always screw yourself over." 

"Yes, yes, laugh at my pain, some friend you are." Granger muttered and they left the stage muttering and grumbling.

The lights dimmed, shifting into another scene. 

Draco had no idea how long it had been since the musical started, but he was sure they were topping up an hour. Though, it had only just now gotten good.

Blaise's voice penetrated the darkness, drawing his attention again:

"Months passed just so."

Weasley's could be heard following up:

"They continued to be a huge nuisance to their respective friends with their lovesick woes."

Blaise chuckled, then continued narrating:

"And the rest of the world recognized it. Such things can't be hidden long."

Weasley picked up from there, voice deadpan:

"But of course, to each other they remained blind. Fought, bickered, pined, a vicious cycle."

Blaise overtook the lead smoothly, sounding only the slightest bit resentful:

"Through school, and afterwards too. To this damn day, if you ask Draco when he'll make a move on Potter, he'll say _,_ and I quote, _'Never. I'd rather swallow Bubotuber puss than ever tell him.'_ Then he'll proceed to gaze and sigh at Potter like he was the oasis in a desert." 

Weasley chuckled:

"Tell me about it, fellow narrator. If you ever catch Harry drifting away, bet my entire Gringotts vault he's daydreaming bout Malfoy again. But ask him and he'll attempt to use his extremely poor lying skills to get out of facing the music."

Blaise laughed, loud and merry:

"And speaking of music..." 

The lights came on to reveal Granger and Pansy standing at the center, facing each other. Pansy had taken off the wig, and Granger had wiped away the scar, took off the glasses and let her hair down. They stood normally dressed, looking as they always did. As soft notes of music played around them, they just stepped closer to each other, still and silent.

Granger and Pansy rested their foreheads together. Then Pansy closed her eyes and began to sing:

"He said, there's nothing like Harry's smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real...He said, Harry never knew how wonderful that smile, made him feel..."

Granger continued:

"And he knew, whenever Draco's bored he scribbles notes with color changing ink, and he noticed, that Draco still fills out the quizzes they put in those Quibbler's magazines..."

Pansy picked up the song from there:

"But he kept it all, inside his head.."

She stepped back and bent at the waist, offering a hand to Granger. Granger accepted and continued singing:

"What he saw, he left unsaid.."

Pansy laid one hand on her waist, and Granger placed her hand on Pansy's shoulder, and they started to dance as they sang.

Pansy sung next:

"And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to Harry, he couldn't find a way, but he would always say..."

Granger picked up, voice projecting louder:

"If I could tell him, tell him everything I see..."

Pansy took over, swirling Granger around the stage:

"If I could tell him, how he's everything to me..."

Granger sighed into the dance and moved with grace:

"They think they're a million worlds apart..."

Pansy followed:

"And they don't know how they'd even start.."

Pansy lead the dance and they spun in circles, never breaking their spell, dropping her note so Granger could pick it up:

"He wondered how Draco always could make it all hurt a little less.." 

Pansy tucked a curl of hair behind Granger's ear, a spotlight following them as they danced.

"But what do you do, when there's this great divide?" Pansy sang.

"Draco just seemed so far away.." Granger filled in as Pansy's next line flew in:

"And what do you do when the distance is too wide?" 

Granger slipped her line in the beats that went empty:

"It's like Harry doesn't see anything..."

Pansy's voice softened as she finished her part:

"And how do you say.."

They sang at the same time, in the same breath:

"I love you.."

The music faded out, and Granger and Pansy stopped dancing. They turned to face the audience, still holding hands:

"But they aren't a million worlds apart, and now, they should know how to start."

The light turned out just as Blaise and Weasley's voices came on:

_"The End..."_

Shortly after the stage lit up a final time, and Pansy, Granger, Blaise, Weasley, Weaslette and Astoria walked out onto it, and bowed to the audience. 

Draco sat there gaping, jaw on the floor, for what felt like a very long time as they cleared off the stage and out around. 

He couldn't even begin to compute what he'd just sat through. 

He turned to Potter, afraid of what he'd find there, but needing to look anyways.

Potter was staring right back, flushed and wide eyed and in exactly the same state Draco was in.

"I.." Potter tried, but words failed him.

"Yea..." Draco agreed vaguely, though he had no idea what he'd agreed to.

"That was..." Potter tried again, breaking off, averting his eyes as he huffed and laughed a bit dazedly. "I can't believe they did that."

"Me neither." Draco agreed and swallowed. What does one even say to witnessing a musical your friends wrote to narrate your love story? And then performed it for both you and the prat you're hopelessly in love with.

"Is that...is it all real then?" Potter broke the crisp silence, his voice forced and tentative, fragile as glass.

Draco felt emotion burning through his chest and climbing up his throat in a sudden wave, and he couldn't speak, but he _had_ to answer, it was probably the most important question he'd ever been asked--

"Draco, is it..true?" Potter turned to face him, eyes wide and beautiful and honest, and it only burned brighter, not allowing him a single word.

So Draco leaned in and kissed him.

It was all he could think to do. All he'd wanted to do for _years._

And Harry kissed back. He replied in earnest, sighing and smiling into the kiss just like Draco was, and they'd both started crying and it was all a mess, but it was so perfect, Draco wouldn't have traded it for the world. 

He was on cloud nine, soaring and dazed, he felt high and drunk and perfectly sober at the same time, there was no room for anything else but Harry's lips pressed to his in this moment in time. 

When they pulled away they were chuckling and laughing. Harry was wiping his eyes and Draco was doing the same, unable to contain his manic grin.

"They..they wrote a musical for us." Harry managed between chuckles.

"Imagine being so _thick--"_ Draco snickered at himself.

"Don't have to. Lived it for years now." Harry replied, still grinning and breathing deeply.

"Pansy will never let me hear the end of it." Draco shook his head, not really caring at all.

"You're damn right I won't." Pansy's voice cut in from where the entire cast was climbing out of the backstage area and down into the audience and seats. "I lost months of my life because you were too stupid to notice-" 

Granger cut her off with a hand to her shoulder:

"There, there my love, calm down. The musical _was_ your idea." 

Blaise rolled his eyes with a shit eating grin:

"I thought it was ridiculous at first, but then I realized how much fun it'll be to humiliate Draco."

Draco scoffed:

"Oh of course. Bite me."

Harry chuckled next to him, and thankfully averted the subject:

"I, for one, am just shocked at how well you all can _sing."_

"Yes, well, you'd be surprised how many hidden talents you develop when your friends are huge bloody wankers Harry." Weaslette slipped. "That means you too Malfoy." She morosely pointed out and Draco lifted his hands in the air, surrendering the quip without a fight. Astoria sidled up to her girlfriend and kissed her forehead:

"It was fun, though." She commented brightly and Weaslette melted into the hug.

"Especially for me and Blaise." Weasley chirped with the largest bastard grin Draco ever did see. And he'd stared in the mirror quite often.

"Piss off Ron. Need I remind you I had to actually _sprain my ankle_ to get you to talk to Blaise at St.Mungo's?" Harry remarked deadpan.

Blaise's flared up in loud chortles:

"Good Merlin, really Ron? Potter went and sprained his own ankle just so you'd chat me up? Awe, how adorable."

Weasley flushed and grumbled:

"Go on if you mean to not get shagged for a week."

Blaise just chuckled and waved him off.

"So, are we finally bloody settled?" Pansy crossed her arms across her chest, glaring down her nose at Draco.

He just grinned up at her:

"Don't know. Harry?" He inquired, and turned to Harry, who was sporting a huge, happy grin himself:

"We're settled." He chuckled quietly, and stole another soft kiss.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in order:  
> Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better  
> This Can't Be Love *lyrics changed*  
> I Won't Say I'm In Love *lyrics changed*  
> That Old Black Magic *lyrics changed*  
> If I Could Tell Her *lyrics changed*
> 
> I don't own these beautiful songs, all rights go to respective owners.
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it!  
> peace,  
> Evie~


End file.
